embassyrowfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ ‌
General questions What is the Embassy Row Wikia? :The Embassy Row Wikia is a free content, freely editable online encyclopedia about everything Embasy Row'', including the novels and, fandom. Who owns the Embassy Row Wikia? :The Vampire Diaries Wikia is hosted by Wikia, a free wiki hosting service operated by Wikia, Inc., a for-profit organization founded by Jimmy Wales and Angela Beesley. Wikia is responsible for technical issues with the site; it also sometimes provides legal advice and is our legal Designated Agent. When and why was the Embassy Row Wikia created? :The Embassy Row Wikia was started by Melirenee123 , as a project that would provide a more complete coverage of the Embassy Row Series than Wikipedia was allowed to by its notability policies. Who is responsible for the Embassy Row Wikia content? :You are! In fact, you can edit this very FAQ! However, note that since the Vampire Diaries Wikia is an unofficial, community-driven project, edited by hundreds of people unfamiliar with each other, we cannot possibly guarantee (and explicitly disclaim) any degree of accuracy and validity, although we do strive for both accuracy and verifiability; this means that everyone should be able to verify the facts mentioned in every article. :You can find who contributed to a particular article by looking at its edit history. What keeps the Embassy Row Wikia from being destroyed? :Every Embassy Row Wikia article contains an edit history (accessible from the "history" tab by default), which records all edits to the article since it was created. In case someone makes a bad edit (intentionally or not) by vandalizing the article or inserting non-canon information, anyone can revert (restore) the article to an earlier, better revision. How can I contact the project? :try contacting the Administrators through their talk pages. Legal questions Is the Embassy Row Wikia copyrighted? :Yes, all contributions are copyrighted by the people who made them. This means that if you edit an article, you hold copyright for the edits you made, but not for edits made by other people contributing to the same article. Can I use the Embassy Wikia content on my site/elsewhere? :Yes! Most of our images are copyrighted by other sources and used under the fair use clause for identification purposes, and using them for other purposes or in countries where fair use conditions do not apply may be illegal. Technical questions Do I have to register? :While registration is optional, it is strongly recommended. You can view and edit pages as an anonymous user, but registration hides your IP address and gives you the ability to upload files, move (rename) pages, and edit so-called semi-protected pages (after a few days). :Most importantly, registration gives you an identity and makes you a full-fledged member of the Embassy Row Wikia community. After you register and make your first edit, another user will usually greet you on your talk page and give links to some useful information pages. Registration is the first step in earning reputation and respect, and who knows, maybe one day you will be nominated for an administrative position! Editing questions Where can I discuss pages? :At the bottom of every page. Somebody reverted my edits, what should I do? :Generally, not revert to your version in turn. This can start a revert war (also known as edit war), which is seen as disruptive because it prevents other contributors from improving the same article. Instead, question yourself whether the revert was justified, look at the edit history for the reason given, and try to settle the case on the talk page. What is a minor edit? :A minor edit is an edit that it is so non-noteworthy that users monitoring the article can usually skip it. Examples are spelling and grammar corrections, corrections of formatting and template usage. Addition and omission of content, as well as factual corrections, are not minor edits and should not be marked as such. :If you accidentally marked a non-minor edit as a minor one, make a dummy edit (an edit that affects the source wikitext but not the output, like changing one space to two or vice versa), mark it as non-minor, and explain the problem. What is a semi-protected page? :Semi-protected pages are pages that can only be edited by registered users that have been registered for 4 days or longer. It is done to prevent pages from being vandalized by anonymous or very new users. Like full protection, it is only used in extreme cases. If full protection is a last resort measure, semi-protection can be thought of a "penultimate resort". Community/political questions Can I become an administrator? :Administrators hold much power, but also have much responsibility. There are a number of prerequisites for becoming an administrator, and whether or not a nomination succeeds largely depends on what other users think of you. : Category:Help Category:Wiki